Ladrona de Corazones
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Bella Swan, una tímida chica universitaria sin vida amorosa, muy pronto se dará cuenta de que tiene una habilidad muy peculiar. Puede hechizar a los hombres y tenerlos a sus pies. Y eso mismo es lo que hará con Edward Cullen. AU, AH, ExB
1. Un poder muy peculiar

**Disclaimer**: Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

¡Hola! Pues aquí traigo otra de mis alocadas ideas (claro, viniendo de mi cabeza xD) que se me _acaba_ de ocurrir,y no les miento cuando digo que tuve que salir corriendo a la computadora para poder empezar a escribirlo. Esto prácticamente se escribió por sí solo. Realmente espero que les guste, aunque sea un poco fantasioso.

Por cierto, esta historia es **rating M**, por lo que habrán lemons (escenas de sexo). Todavía no sé si habrán muchos o pocos, pero tengan por seguro que _**sí**_ habrán :)

**Summary completo**: Bella Swan, una tímida chica sin vida amorosa y con cero experiencia en relaciones, siempre había sido una chica discreta que nunca había llamado la atención de la población masculina. Pero luego de un extraño sueño, eso está por cambiar. Bella muy pronto se dará cuenta de que ahora tiene la extraña habilidad de encantar a los hombres… de tenerlos a sus pies. Y eso mismo es lo que hará con Edward Cullen, el chico que la ignoró durante años. // ExB

Allí está el summary... así que, ¡denle una oportunidad y échenle un vistazo a este capítulo de diez páginas de word! :)

**Ladrona de Corazones**

___«_El peligro y la belleza radica en la sirena, que te hechiza con sus penetrantes ojos marrones.»

_._

_._

**Capítulo 1: Un poder muy peculiar**

Desperté ofuscada con la memoria de mi reciente sueño todavía fresca.

Podía recordar cada palabra que ella dijo, y cada palabra que yo dije.

Y lo más extraño es que no había visto nada. Fue un sueño sin imágenes, simplemente sonidos colándose en mi mente, una conversación.

—_¿Por qué me estás ofreciendo esto?_

—_Porque_ eres _Bella Swan._

—_Esa no es exactamente una razón muy comprensible._

—_El destino te ha elegido a ti, Bella. De todas formas, la razón verdaderamente comprensible la conocerás, muy pronto._

Sacudí mi cabeza, saliendo de mi enfrascamiento en el momento en que escuché a mi madre llamarme desde escaleras abajo.

Me levanté de la cama lentamente, y pude darme cuenta que mis manos estaban temblando. Estaba segura que no era del frío, a mitad de la noche me había removido el ancho suéter en el que me había abrigado.

_—__Cómo… ¿cómo funciona esto?_

_—__Cuando encuentres lo que deseas lo sabrás. Va a estar en tu naturaleza, va a ser parte de ti como el respirar o comer._

_—Pero todavía no lo comprendo… ¿acaso simplemente lo pienso y ya? ¿Y quién eres tú, por cierto? ¿Dios, acaso?_

_Una fantasmagórica risa de la misma voz femenina llegó a mis oídos._

_—No soy quien se puede decir dios, pero… el destino depende de mí. O mejor dicho, yo soy el destino._

_—Realmente no sé si creerme todo esto. Seguro estoy imaginándolo…_

_—Sí Bella, esto lo está produciendo tu mente, pero mis palabras son reales. Lo comprobarás en su momento._

—Bella Swan, será mejor que te levantes de una buena vez. Tu vuelo partirá en dos horas. —Mi madre dijo con una mano en la manilla de la puerta.— ¿Estás bien?

_No, mamá. Acabo de tener una conversación con el destino a través de mis sueños que me dice que ahora tengo superpoderes. Y lo peor es que algo me dice que todo es completamente cierto._

—Sí. Sólo… tuve un sueño muy extraño. Simplemente lo estaba recordando. —sacudí una mano, tratando de restarle importancia y sonreí ligeramente. Mi mamá sonrió y me urgió que me vistiera para luego cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Suspiré, observando las maletas aglomeradas en la esquina de mi habitación para luego recorrer con la mirada todo mi cuarto con cierta añoranza.

El día de hoy partía a la universidad de Nueva York. Y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Me levanté de la cama e inmediatamente olvidé mi estúpido sueño. Empecé a reír levemente mientras me dirigía a mi baño de mi habitación. ¿Una conversación con el destino? Negué con la cabeza ante mi estupidez y empecé a darme una buena ducha, aclarando mi aturdida cabeza que en una esquina muy lejana me gritaba lo real que había sido esa conversación y no solo inventos de mi inconsciente mente.

Finalmente salí del baño con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo. Tomé el único conjunto restante en mi armario que había dejado para la ida, colocándome la camiseta que mi mamá me había regalado y que nunca me la había puesto por obvias razones, pero ahora que me daba cuenta que era el último día que la vería durante meses, sería bueno utilizarla para nuestra despedida.

La camisa era ancha y larga y de un intenso rojo mientras que sus mangas llegaban hasta los codos. El cuello tenía forma de V y en el medio llevaba un extraño lazo del mismo color de la tela. La camiseta estaba diseñada con flores y hojas que surgían del borde y llegaban hasta la parte debajo de mis pechos.

No era tan terrible, pero _definitivamente_ no iba con mis gustos, que consistían en camisas conservadoras y discretas. Ciertamente las camisas rojas floreadas no estaban en mi lista.

Junté la larga camisa con unos largos pantalones negros de tela ajustados de esos que mi madre me compró para entusiasmarme a hacer ejercicio junto a ella los fines de semanas, cosa que no funcionó. Pero debido a que iba a realizar numerosos vuelos aéreos, decidí colocármelo debido a su comodidad y flexibilidad. Terminé por hacerme una coleta alta y con aquello ya estaba lista.

Di un profundo suspiro al observarme en el espejo. No era una chica que llamaba la atención y no me consideraba para nada atractiva, y el… _extraño_ look que había adoptado con mi ropa no ayudaba nada. Mi cabello y mis ojos eran de un aburrido y oscuro color marrón, mientras que mi clara piel parecía la de un vampiro. Sólo faltaban las oscuras ojeras para que me confundieran con uno.

Con una mueca hacia mi reflejo, partí fuera del baño y recogí mi bolso que se encontraba colgando de la manilla de la puerta. Empecé a revisar mi habitación para asegurarme de que nada faltaba cuando tocaron mi puerta.

—¿Bella? ¿Puedo pasar?

Respondí con un asentimiento y mi padre apareció a través de la puerta, dándome una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, cariño. Ya es hora de que vaya recogiendo las maletas. —dijo observando mi escaso equipaje. No era una chica adicta a las compras, en realidad ni siquiera me gustaban, por lo que mi ropa no era muy abundante y apenas ocupaban dos maletas.

—Adelante. —exclamé y mi padre salió de mi habitación cargando una maleta en cada mano. Le eché una última mirada a mi vacía habitación, y frunciendo los labios cerré mi puerta.

----------

—Oh, para, mamá. —murmuré contra su hombro mientras la sentía sacudirse ligeramente. Si seguía así estaba segura que terminaría derramando un par de lágrimas yo también.

Mi madre se separó de mí, aunque todavía dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos.

—Lo siento Bella, no puedo evitarlo.

En ese momento por los parlantes solicitaron la presencia de los pasajeros de mi vuelo.

—Dame un momento a mí también, Renée. Yo también tengo derecho a despedirme. —dijo Charlie en broma pero podía ver en sus ojos la misma tristeza con la que cargaba mi madre. Charlie me atrajo en un abrazo y me murmuró que si algún chico trataba de hacerme algo llamara a la policía. Yo rodé los ojos pero igualmente me sentí agradecida ante su tono paternal.

—Ya debo irme. Nos vemos pronto. —sonreí y ellos sacudieron sus manos, mi madre alzando una y la otra presionada contra su pecho. Les eché una última mirada y con ello me dirigí a la fila de pasajeros.

Luego de tres vuelos consecutivos, finalmente arribé a mi destino.

Nueva York.

Respiré la esencia de la ajetreada ciudad en el momento en que salí al aire libre. Sonreí. Sólo había venido una vez a Nueva York, hace aproximadamente cinco años, y desde ese momento supe que debía de vivir en esta ciudad. Finalmente estaba aquí, y eso le producía júbilo a mi corazón.

Me acerqué a un taxi libre aparcado en la calzada y luego de haber empacado mi equipaje me subí al automóvil y empecé a dirigirme a NYU, a mi nueva vida.

Finalmente arribé, observando con asombro la gran arquitectura que se alzaba al frente de mí mientras cerraba la puerta. El taxista sacó el par de maletas del maletero y luego de pagarle el viaje las tomé y empecé a dirigirme hacia la gran edificación. Era un día bastante soleado y se podían ver a las personas disfrutando del sol en las áreas de grama. Algunas personas estaban sentadas en banquillos con libros en sus regazos y un grupo de gente se encontraba sentada en las redondas mesas de la cafetería que se encontraba en el exterior. Una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en mi rostro. Desde pequeña siempre había deseado que ya llegara el momento de ser una universitaria, y ahora que ya lo era estaba inundada del entusiasmo que se había resguardado en mí desde hace años; a pesar de todavía estar nerviosa.

Fui a la secretaría y me dieron mi número de habitación junto a mi llave. Cuando arribé al número correspondiente, abrí la puerta y observé mis alrededores.

No era una habitación tan pequeña, pero tampoco era muy grande. Dos camas individuales se encontraban contra la pared del frente, cada una con su mesita de noche de madera a un lado. En la pared a mi izquierda, había una puerta de madera que supuse que era el baño, y en la pared contraria se encontraba el armario. Como mis padres me habían dicho, junto a una de las camas – la derecha – encontré varias cajas amontonadas llenas de mis cosas personales, las cuales habían enviado el día de ayer.

Dejé las maletas de mi ropa junto a las cajas y empecé a desempacar. Mi compañera de cuarto todavía no había aparecido para el momento en que terminé de desempacar todo y de arreglar mi ropa en el armario, juntándola en una esquina de éste. Vi el espacio que ocupaba mi ropa y sentí alivio al darme cuenta de que mi compañera no tendría ningún problema de espacio. Para nada.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Desde que había despertado, había tratado de mantener mis pensamientos apartados del maldito sueño que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro aunque tratara de ignorarlo. ¿Por qué seguía pensando que _sí_ era real? ¡Era imposible!

—¡Hola!

Me sobresalté en mi lugar y me volteé para ver de dónde provenía la cantarina voz.

Una chica menuda se encontraba allí parada, sonriendo ampliamente. Su piel al igual que la mía era pálida, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con extrema emoción.

Su corto cabello negro y alborotado era difícil de no reconocer.

_Alice Cullen_.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

—¡Bella! ¡No sabía que venías a esta universidad! ¡Y eres mi compañera! —y en menos de un segundo sentí sus menudos brazos envolverme al igual que la confusión. ¿Por qué _Alice Cullen_ estaba abrazándome? Alice _Cullen_, por el amor de dios.

—Um, hola, Alice, —saludé aturdida. Ella rió ligeramente mientras se apartaba de mí.

—¿Por qué… hiciste eso? —sacudí la mano entre las dos. Sabía que no estaba siendo muy educada, pero la sorpresa hizo que soltara la frase.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Saludarte? —esta vez alzó una ceja. Yo ladeé la cabeza.

—No… si no que, ¿por qué de esa forma? Digo, uh, —me encogí de hombros, y me empecé a dar cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo completamente. Sentí el sonrojo empezar a surgir. — nunca… me habías dirigido la palabra.

Y eso era cierto. Alice Cullen y su grupo eran los más populares de la secundaria de Forks de la que acababa de graduarme. La gente prácticamente les besaba los pies y los veneraba como si fueran dioses griegos. Aunque lo último era cierto. Sobre todo el hermano de Alice. La boca se me hacía agua de tan solo pensar en él. Pedazo de hombre que era.

Pero yo nunca les dirigí la palabra. La forma en que las personas se dirigían a ellos y cómo los trataban me enfermaba tanto que empecé a odiarlos sin razón alguna. Ellos no tenían la culpa de ser tan inhumanamente hermosos y agradables, pero me asqueaba la forma en que las personas los trataban, como si fueran de la mayor clase social y no estuvieran a nuestro nivel. Era notable que todos eran simplemente unos interesados, tratando de buscar popularidad.

Por lo que los ignoré. A los Cullen y a los Hale. Al igual que ellos hicieron conmigo. En ningún momento le dirigí la palabra a alguno de ellos. Bueno, excepto a Alice, aunque en realidad fue ella quien me lo hizo a mí, mi primer día en el instituto de Forks. Recuerdo que sus únicas palabras hacia mí fueron _'¡Hola, soy Alice Cullen, espero que nos llevemos bien!'_

_Esperen_. Rebobiné mis pensamientos. _El hermano de Alice_.

Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó.

Si Alice estaba aquí… entonces… ¿él tal vez…?

—¡Oh! —la pequeña Cullen interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando sentí que me volvía a apretar en otro abrazo.— Lamento mucho si te ignoré. ¡De verdad! —tenía una expresión triste y compungida en su rostro cuando se apartó y yo le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora.

—Oye, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Creo que yo tampoco fui muy social contigo, ¿no crees? —seguí sonriendo y ella rió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí. Bueno, prométeme que eso cambiará de ahora en adelante. Sobre todo que ahora somos compañeras de habitación. —me dio una mirada que decía que estaba diciéndolo enserio, y yo asentí con la cabeza, un poco sorprendida por su repentina seriedad.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Genial. Bueno, voy a desempacar. Voy a tardar bastante, si quieres puedes salir a dar una vuelta por la universidad. No quiero aburrirte. —sugirió mientras se acercaba a una de sus numerosas maletas. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi que tenía al menos unas siete maletas, todas seguramente llenas de ropa.

—Um… ya lo creo que tardarás. —reí ligeramente. —Creo que iré a inspeccionar los alrededores. Vuelvo al rato. —luego de que ella dijera su despedida, atravesé mi habitación y salí al pasillo lleno de habitaciones. Habían bastantes personas allí, algunas adentrándose a sus habitaciones y otras recostadas contra las paredes conversando.

Empecé a caminar por una dirección sin saber en realidad a dónde me dirigía, y terminé por llegar a la cafetería. Como era mediodía, ya habían algunas personas tomando su almuerzo. Hice una nota mental de ir a decirle a Alice para acercarnos aquí y comer juntas.

Empecé a voltearme para salir de la cafetería cuando me tropecé con alguien y terminé por caer hacia atrás. Caí sobre mi trasero, y escuché a alguien hablar delante de mí.

—Fíjate por donde vas, niña. —dijo el chico contra el que me había tropezado bruscamente y con eso caminó por mi lado. Fruncí el ceño y sentí la ira surgir mientras me levantaba. Pero qué chico tan rudo, ¿acaso no aprendió modales?

Me volteé y vi que una de las mesas habían dos chicas y dos chicos, todos mirándome y sonriendo burlonamente. Uno de los chicos era el que me había tumbado, era un rubio de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y de arrogantes ojos azules. Vi que las chicas ojeaban repetidamente mi atuendo, y rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que seguramente estaban insultando mi camiseta. Aunque no las culpo.

Una extraña determinación se apoderó de mí. Ahora era universitaria, ya no era una niña de secundaria. Tenía que poner la frente en alto y no salir huyendo, debía de poner a ese chico en su lugar.

Pisoteé hacia el chico quien me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, y me detuve al estar al frente de él.

—Más te vale que te disculpes.

Lo dije con una fuerza que nunca había sentido en mí, y se escuchó claramente en mis palabras. Miré al chico intensamente, como retándolo a que se atreviera a insultarme.

Y en ese momento, recordé fugazmente la conversación que no me dejaba en paz. El extraño sueño que seguía presentándose en mis pensamientos.

Algo dentro de mí me estaba forzando a que lo intentara, a que intentara lo que aquella mujer me había dicho, que me había 'concedido'. Y por alguna insensata razón, lo hice. Lo intenté. Sabía que era algo estúpido e ilógico, pero si trataba y me aseguraba de una vez por todas que no funcionaba, entonces aquél sueño finalmente me dejaría en paz.

En el momento en que decidí que lo intentaría con el petulante rubio, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Nada más podía verlo a él, a sus ojos que ahora brillaban extrañamente sobre todos los demás colores que ahora veía completamente opacos. Todo había perdido su intenso color menos los ojos del chico.

Seguí observando sus esferas azules y tuve la extraña sensación de que me había apoderado de ellos. Un grito ahogado empezó a formarse en mi pecho cuando vi que el celeste se iba transformando de otro color. De un color carmín.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era como si lo hubiera practicado de por vida y ya supiera como realizarlo. Como… _hechizarlo_.

_—__Cuando encuentres lo que deseas lo sabrás. Va a estar en tu naturaleza, va a ser parte de ti como el respirar o comer._

Sus ojos ya habían terminado de apoderarse del color rojizo, ya no había rastro del celeste.

Y tan pronto como los destellos azulados se acabaron, todo volvió a la normalidad de golpe. Todo lo demás tomó su color natural, todo volvió a tomar vida.

Mi corazón latía erráticamente y me sobresalté en mi lugar. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta de que nadie se había percatado del extraño intercambio entre el rubio y yo. Las chicas seguían mirándome burlonamente al igual que el compañero masculino del chico. Lo volví a mirar y cuál fue mi sorpresa al volver a ver su mirada celeste.

Definitivamente, yo estaba completa y totalmente _loca_.

Acababa de tener una extraña visión en la que le cambiaba el color de los ojos al chico.

¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! Ese maldito sueño me había revuelto el cerebro.

Llena de decepción, volví a ver al chico. Parecía haber pasado años, pero recordaba vagamente haberle dicho que se disculpara.

Extrañamente, el chico me estaba mirando con una expresión muy diferente a una burlona. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus labios entreabiertos. Parecía observarme con… ¿adoración?

_Deja de alucinar. No funcionó._

—¿Y bien? —repliqué, levemente deprimida sin poder evitarlo.

El chico seguía mirándome con ese raro semblante.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó, todavía viéndome. — Perdóname. De verdad. Fui un inútil. No quise tratarte así. Perdóname, por favor… —di un paso atrás cuando lo vi levantarse de su silla y acercarse a mí, mirándome con súplica y ruego. Parecía estar apunto de llorar. _¿¡Pero qué…!?_

No me molesté en mirar a sus compañeros, quien podía asegurar que miraban la escena con asombro y extrañeza.

Yo miré al chico escépticamente. Estaba segura que sólo estaba bromeando conmigo. El idiota.

—¿A qué juegas? —inquirí con voz temblorosa, dando un paso atrás con cada paso hacia delante que él daba.

Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y traté de apartarla, pero él no me dejó. Siguió mirándome con esa expresión arrepentida, y casi sentí lástima por él. Se veía… tan destrozado.

Sí que actuaba bien. _No caigas en su juego_.

—A nada. Todo lo que te digo es cierto. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. No sé cómo pude tratar así a una... una _diosa_ como tú. Haré lo que quieras que haga. Por favor.

Y mi mandíbula se desencajó cuando vi un par de lágrimas caer de sus ojos celestes.

Sus ojos… mostraban tantas emociones melancólicas y tristes, que en ese momento me di cuenta de que era _imposible_ que estuviera actuando.

Este chico que antes se había reído de mí y me había dejado caer al suelo, ahora estaba rogándome que aceptara sus disculpas.

Estaba llorando por mí.

Esto es… _irreal_.

—¿Me perdonas?

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—S-si. —tartamudeé y él sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

—¿Puedo besarte, preciosa? —cuestionó sonriendo afectuosamente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me aparté bruscamente. ¿¡Qué diablos le ocurría!?

Y en eso finalmente realicé _qué_ había pasado.

_No había alucinado_.

Era _cierto_. Todo había sido verdad.

La encantación… había ocurrido realmente.

—_Oh dios mío_… —susurré atónita mientras veía cómo me observaba expectante.

El pánico me envolvió repentinamente. Definitivamente en esos mismos momentos no podía soportar esta… habilidad.

Tenía que pensarlo todo con cuidado… pero primero tenía que deshacerme del chico.

_¿Acaso puedo… revertirlo?_

Lo miré con toda la intensidad que pude, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer que vuelva a ser el mismo chico ignorante y que me dejara en paz. Necesitaba soledad, necesitaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos.

Todo volvió a detenerse abruptamente. Los sonidos, los movimientos, los colores. Sólo podía ver los brillantes ojos del chico.

Pero no eran celestes. Eran rojos.

_Por favor… desencántate… o lo que sea… pero sólo déjame en paz…_

Pude ver que el color carmín empezaba a descender como si lo estuviera drenando o vaciando, la línea descendiendo hasta el fondo, dejando que el color azul claro volviera a tomar su lugar.

Y al igual que la primera vez, cuando el color carmín estuvo completamente ausente, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Observé cómo la expresión del chico se volvía confundida.

Y en eso se volvió llena de disgusto.

—¿Pero en qué diablos pensaba? Aléjate de mí, niña torpe.

Volví a escuchar las risas de la mesa, y a pesar de que se estuvieran burlando de mí, me sentí completamente aliviada. Suspiré profundamente, y con eso, me volteé sobre mis talones y salí por las puertas de la cafetería.

Busqué las puertas que daban con la zona exterior y finalmente encontré unas que dirigían hacia la parte de afuera del campus. Encontré un área llena de árboles y pasto, y me senté contra uno de los gruesos troncos, mi vista fija en el ambiente universitario que me rodeaba.

Y en eso empecé a reproducir en mi mente lo que acababa de pasar.

Había sido demasiado real. Por lo que sí había ocurrido, y no había estado alucinando.

La conversación no fue un sueño… bueno, sí que fue un sueño, pero fue una conversación _real_.

Como la mujer, o 'el destino', me había dicho, ahora tenía un poder, una habilidad. Podía hechizar a los hombres.

Podía conseguir su adoración, que hicieran lo que yo quisiera. _Cualquier cosa_ que yo quisiera. Podía poner a cualquier hombre a mis pies.

A pesar de que fuera un poco aterrador - y ridículo -, sentí una sonrisa pícara extenderse en mi rostro. La verdad es que nunca fui una chica que se interesara mucho en las relaciones amorosas; en realidad, nunca les presté atención.

Pero ahora, por alguna razón, que según la conversación sabría pronto, se me había concedido este poder. No sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba, pero acababa de tener una demostración, y efectivamente pude ver cómo el chico prácticamente me veneraba. Y debo admitir que se sintió _bien_. Se sintió bien tener a alguien a quien le importaras tanto, a pesar de ser sólo a través un hechizo.

Y si podía revertir el encanto… entonces… no tenía nada de malo jugar un poco… ¿verdad?

Unas retumbantes risas me sacaron de mi epifanía, y subí la mirada para ver a dos familiares chicos sentados en una banca a unos metros de mí.

Emmett y Edward Cullen.

Observé al último, al único que me importaba. No me sorprendí mucho de verlo aquí, me lo había supuesto cuando me encontré a su hermana. Se veía igual de hermoso que cuando lo vi en nuestra graduación. Su rostro era simplemente perfecto. Sus facciones eran bastante masculinas, pero había algo tierno en ellas. Algo dulce. Su piel era suave y pálida, y tenía un cuerpo digno de observar. Era un tanto musculoso, pero tampoco tan fornido como su gigantesco hermano Emmett. Aún así, me parecía que tenía el cuerpo perfecto.

En fin, el chico parecía haber sido diseñado por dioses griegos.

Y desde hace dos años que andaba completamente loca por él.

Nunca me atreví a dirigirle la palabra… aunque de vez en cuando intercambiábamos miradas en el comedor o en clase de biología. Pero eso siempre fue todo. Nunca hablamos excepto las comunes presentaciones iniciales.

Nunca me habían interesado las relaciones amorosas o sexuales hasta el momento en que lo conocí a él. Tan sólo una mirada de sus profundos ojos verdes y me podía derretir en un instante. Oh, y aunque no fuera su intención, ese chico me hacía tomar miles de duchas frías, lo que era un poco vergonzoso.

Pero sabía que este año todo iba a cambiar. Todo sería diferente. Entre él y yo.

Mi sonrisa se amplió mucho más, sabiendo exactamente _cómo_ me encargaría de ello.

_Prepárate, Edward Cullen. Muy pronto serás encantado por Bella Swan._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Genial?

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber sus opiniones :D

No creo que continúe muy pronto, pero trataré de hacerlo si la aceptación del fic es buena :)

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

-Mariale


	2. Acercamiento

**Nota**: ¡Vaya! No saben cuánto me alegro de la respuesta que ha tenido esta loca idea. ¡Más de 30 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias! Son increíbles :) Este capítulo es bastante largo, espero que les agrade.

Por cierto, para los lectores de **One Of The Boys**, tal vez tarde un poco con la próxima actualización debido a que la carpeta donde tenía todos los archivos de fanfics se me borró ya que mi computadora se dañó - perdiendo dos capítulos sin publicar que había escrito de la historia. Afortunadamente LDC la tenía guardada en otro lugar por lo que pude traer este capítulo pronto. Sólo les aviso por si acaso me tardo, realmente no quiero escribir por unos días ya que perdí demasiados archivos.

**Capítulo 2: Acercamiento**

—¿Alice?

La menuda chica arrodillada frente al armario volteó su cabeza, sus grandes ojos fijándose en mí mientras sostenía un par de tacones entre sus manos.

Me sonrió cuando notó que era yo y volvió a voltearse al frente, acomodando los zapatos en el suelo.

—¿Ya viste el campus completo? —preguntó mientras seguía ordenando los miles de tacones que estaban amontonados a un lado de ella, colocando cada par uno al lado de otro.

—Um, no todo. Fui a la cafetería y a descansar un rato afuera. El clima de hoy está genial. —comenté casualmente, tomando asiento en el borde de mi cama.

—Bueno, ¡mejor! Así podrás recorrerlo conmigo. Por cierto, cuando termine aquí iremos a la cafetería. Me muero de hambre.

Luego de un par de minutos Alice finalizó su tarea, y pude notar con sorpresa la cantidad de su ropa. Ya era inmensa sin compararla con la mía.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió impaciente, sacudiéndose las manos como si estuviera limpiándose el polvo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa y las dos nos dirigimos fuera de nuestra nueva habitación.

Luego de una corta caminata en la que Alice y yo conversamos sobre lo que estudiaríamos – ella se dedicaría al diseño de modas, y yo le conté que estudiaría Periodismo -, finalmente arribamos a la amplia habitación y caminamos entre las mesas para llegar a la fila de la comida. Luego de conseguir nuestras bandejas, Alice empezó a dirigirme a una de las numerosas mesas e inmediatamente me detuve en seco cuando vi a cuál nos acercábamos y _quiénes_ estaban sentados en ella.

Los Cullen y los Hale.

_Perfecto_.

Alice, aparentemente, sintió que no la estaba siguiendo ya que se volteó a medio camino y me miró con la confusión escrita en su semblante.

Yo tragué severamente, y continué dando mis pasos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por supuesto, era _obvio_ que todo el grupo completo iría a la misma universidad. Esos chicos estaban prácticamente pegados a la cadera.

Pero el hecho de que Edward estuviera sentado allí, entre esas personas que me miraban algunas con sorpresa y otras con molestia – en realidad sólo Rosalie -, me ponía los nervios de punta y me revolvía las entrañas. Sobre todo sabiendo lo que mi retorcida cabeza había planeado hacer con él.

Finalmente llegamos a la mesa rectangular y Alice tomó el asiento contiguo al de Jasper. Yo, obviamente, me senté al lado de ella.

—Chicos, ¿recuerdan a Bella Swan? ¿De Forks? No tenía idea de que iba a venir a la universidad de Nueva York. —Alice me miró sonriente y yo la observé a ella para después recorrer la mirada por todos los presentes.

—Um, hola, —saludé tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa, y sentí mis mejillas calentarse ligeramente debido a todos los pares de ojos puestos en mí. Sobre todo unos verdes en particular.

Varios integrantes de la mesa me devolvieron el saludo, excepto Rosalie que todavía me estaba observando cautelosamente. Emmett me estaba sonriendo ampliamente al igual que Jasper, y Edward… prácticamente me dejó sin aliento cuando vi esa sonrisa torcida formarse en sus labios.

Vi que el último abría la boca para decir algo, pero la fuerte voz de Alice nos sobresaltó a todos.

—¡Tanya, Kate! ¡Aquí!

Los ojos de Alice estaban posados en alguien detrás de mí, pero no fue necesario voltearme ya que por mi lado pasaron dos chicas, o mejor dicho, dos modelos de pasarela. Una de ellas era una rubia de ojos azules con una expresión amigable en su delicado rostro, mientras que su acompañante tenía su cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos tenían las mismas tonalidades que la primera. Las dos tenían cuerpos esculturales y sentí mi autoestima empezar a descender rápidamente.

Nunca antes las había conocido, por lo que sentía bastante curiosidad por saber quiénes eran estas chicas que aparentemente eran cercanas a los Cullen y los Hale.

—Bella, ellas son nuestras primas, Kate y Tanya Denali. Vienen de Alaska. —la pequeña Cullen nos presentó y la rubia, quien respondía por el nombre de Tanya, extendió su mano hacia mí inmediatamente.

—Hola Bella, mucho gusto, —se presentó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y yo sacudí su mano con mi sonrisa propia.

—Igualmente, Tanya.

Luego de realizar la misma presentación con Kate, las chicas tomaron asiento al lado de Edward, terminando justo al frente de mí. Tanya estaba sentada al lado del susodicho, pero extrañamente tenía una expresión incómoda en su rostro y si no la hubiera estado viendo atentamente no me hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba tratando de alejar su silla disimuladamente, juntándola más a la de Kate. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién querría alejarse de alguien como Edward? Supe en esos momentos que esos dos habían tenido alguna historia que yo desconocía.

Al parecer mirada todavía seguía bloqueada en Tanya, ya que cuando salí de mis cavilaciones me encontré con su curioso par de ojos celestes. Yo sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en mi comida y en la animada conversación entre Emmett y Alice, quienes hablaban sobre una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos universitarios que se daría hoy en la noche.

Mientras entrelazaba el tenedor entre las tiras del espagueti, mis pensamientos se dirigieron inconscientemente al extraño plan que había estado maquinando.

Hechizar a Edward Cullen.

Bien. Eso está decidido. Y no hay vuelta atrás. Obviamente, no pienso hacerlo para siempre. Realmente me gusta Edward Cullen, pero eso _es todo_. Ciertamente no está en mis planes compartir una vida con el chico; además, sería un tanto tortuoso con un chico _hechizado_.

Simplemente planeo tener un poco de diversión con él. _Nada más_. La curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría ser… _adorada_ por el mismísimo Edward Cullen aumentó en grandes cantidades en el momento en que asumí mi nuevo poder – apenas hace un par de horas -.

En situaciones normales, nunca me hubiera pasado por la mente utilizar al chico de esa forma. Pero vamos, ¿cuándo en la vida una misteriosa mujer te ofrece un extraño poder por el que puedes encantar a los hombres? Es una oportunidad única, que no tengo idea de cuánto durará. Esa razón mas la obvia – mi inexistente vida amorosa – me han hecho tomar esta totalmente desenfrenada decisión. Iré y encantaré a Edward, disfrutaré al máximo mi tiempo límite junto a él, y lo desencantaré en el momento apropiado; en otras palabras, cuando sienta que la experiencia ya ha sido suficiente. Luego de ello cada uno volverá a sus vidas, ya que, obviamente, los falsos sentimientos que le impondré al chico se desvanecerán en el momento en que deshaga el encanto.

Por supuesto, no llevaré mis sentimientos a un próximo nivel. Nuestra futura y simulada relación simplemente se basará en una atracción y una pasión ficticia, al menos por parte de él. Pero nada más profundo. Mis sentimientos son y siempre serán superficiales, al igual que los suyos.

Cuando termine todo simplemente lo superaré, con tal, vale la pena pasar un par de semanas en un estado nostálgico si voy a atravesar el mismísimo paraíso.

Ahora, existe otra incertidumbre que he estado tratando de averiguar.

¿_Cuál_ es el momento indicado para encantarlo?

¿Cómo hacerlo sin que sus hermanos y amigos se den cuenta de que algo va mal con Edward?

Seguí ponderando mis oportunidades cuando una voz a mi lado me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—…¿Qué crees, Bella?

—¿Uh? —subí la mirada de la mesa para posarla en los expectantes ojos de Alice. Sentí las miradas de Emmett, Jasper y Edward arder en mi rostro.

—¿Nos vas a acompañar a la fiesta de esta noche, verdad? —me sonrió.

—¡Sí, Bella! Aunque será mejor que no lleves tacones, recuerdo que en el colegio te conocían como la chica que rompió el record mundial de tantos tropiezos. —bromeó Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y Alice trató de golpearle en el hombro, pero al estar al lado de Jasper la pequeña no alcanzó debido a que su brazo no era realmente largo.

Emmett rió ante su intento y Alice rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Esta vez fue Jasper quien le propinó el juguetón golpe en el hombro y las risas del grandulón cesaron bruscamente. Otras risas de la mesa llegaron a mis oídos, incluida la musical y armoniosa de Edward.

Alice volvió a voltearse a mí con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

—¿Y bien Bella, vas a ir? No le hagas caso al idiota de Em.

Yo me mordí el labio, pensativa.

—No lo sé, Alice, de verdad, yo no…

Alice me cortó en el momento en que escuchó la negativa.

—Oh, no. Sí que vas a ir. ¿Cómo no vas a querer? Nos vamos a divertir y conoceremos gente nueva y—

—No es que no quiera, es que no puedo, —mentí mordiéndome el labio. — yo…me encontraré con un amigo de la ciudad que no veo desde hace tiempo…

Crucé los dedos internamente mientras sentía la mirada analizadora de Alice en mi rostro. Era como si estuviera tratando de leer mis pensamientos, y traté lo mejor que pude de mantener mi mente despejada para que la mentira no se leyera en mi expresión.

Finalmente suspiró en forma de rendición, y yo automáticamente relajé mis hombros antes tensos.

—Bien. Pero prométeme que en la próxima fiesta que haya vendrás conmigo.

Yo acepté sin rechistar. Me había salido de ésta, pero sabía muy bien que en la próxima no iría a ser tan fácil escaparme y que iba a ir así sea en obligación.

La conversación a lo largo del almuerzo fluyó sin nada relevante; y yo apenas participé, mi cabeza todavía ahondando la situación de Edward, en otras palabras, mi demente plan.

Luego del almuerzo, Alice y yo recorrimos la universidad y luego de haber conocido cada uno de sus rincones, me acompañó a la habitación debido a que necesitaba elegir el atuendo perfecto para la fiesta nocturna. Me sentí un poco culpable por estarle engañando, pero realmente no tenía ganas de presentarme en una reunión llena de desconocidos. A pesar de ir junto a Alice, ya había tenido experiencia en situaciones como éstas y sabía muy bien que yo terminaría sola en una esquina, con dolor de cabeza debido a la alta música y viendo cómo todos se frotaban al ritmo.

En el momento en que entramos a la habitación, yo la observé mientras abría el armario, formulando la pregunta que quería hacerle desde hace bastante rato en mi cabeza.

—Alice…

—¿Hmm? —murmuró, sus ojos fijos en la ropa con un ceño fruncido.

—Perdona si soy muy entrometida, pero… ¿Tanya y Edward tuvieron algo? —cuestioné tentativamente. Desde que había visto la extraña forma en la que Tanya se comportaba en su presencia y cómo Edward la ignoraba olímpicamente, la curiosidad me había estado carcomiendo.

Ella alzó la mirada y me observó con una ceja alzada.

—Vaya, pero qué observadora. —sonrió ampliamente. Suspiró y volvió a enviar su mirada hacia su ropa, enterrando sus pequeñas manos entre los conjuntos. — Está bien. Te lo diré.

Yo me acerqué ávidamente, recostándome contra el espacio de pared que había contiguo al largo armario.

—Sí. Ellos tuvieron algo. Pero no te preocupes, eso quedó en el pasado. —me guiñó un ojo y yo rodé los ojos, aunque sentí mis mejillas flamear de todos modos.

—Ellos tuvieron una relación que duró bastante. Unos… tres años —mi mandíbula se desencajó ante la duración—. Lo que pasa es que nos conocemos desde pequeños, Bella. Por eso la relación empezó hace ya tiempo. En fin, siempre se veían todos los veranos y navidades, ya que los Denali vivían en Alaska y como ya sabes nosotros en Forks. Al principio su relación era prácticamente perfecta, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, terminaron este verano. Supongo que fue por la relación a larga distancia, esas nunca funcionan.

—Vaya. Apenas acaban de terminar. —dije sorprendida. Estábamos a septiembre, el mes que terminaba con la época veraniega. La duda sobre si Edward estaba sólo se había evaporado, pero me preocupaban las consecuencias que vendrían si lo encantaba tan pronto.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Edward no siente nada por ella. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Aunque ella… no tengo idea. —hizo una mueca mientras revisaba unas camisas. No sabía si era por el hecho de que tal vez los sentimientos de Tanya seguían vivos o por la ropa que estaba revisando.

—Sé que te gusta Edward, Bella. —ante eso yo me sobresalté y la miré con los ojos como platos. Ella ni me devolvió la mirada—. Y por eso te digo que olvides cualquier duda. Conozco a mi hermano, y si todavía seguiría muerto por ella, hubiera estado todo el verano deprimido en su cuarto. Y no lo estuvo, créeme. —rió ligeramente. Suspiré. No tenía caso negarle la atracción que sentía por su hermano. Además, eso era positivo, ¿verdad? Con tal, seguramente en un par de días ya Edward estaría pisándome los talones. Hice una mueca ante lo presumida que soné.

El resto de la tarde la gasté hablando con Renée por teléfono quien hizo mil y una preguntas sobre mi día, cómo era el campus y si ya había conocido otros universitarios. Le conté todo, obviamente dejando de lado que había hipnotizado a un chico y el chiflado proyecto que había estado planificando.

Luego de aquello maté el aburrimiento leyendo por milésima vez _Cumbres Borrascosas_ tumbada en mi cama. A pesar de prácticamente saberme las líneas de memoria y siempre disfrutar de ellas cada vez que leía el libro, esta vez no pude concentrarme lo suficiente para poder terminar un párrafo. Y conocía muy bien la razón de mi aturdimiento. _Edward_.

—¡Éste es! —exclamó entusiasmadamente Alice mientras yo cerraba mi libro de golpe y lo lanzaba, cayendo sordamente en el suelo.

Alcé la mirada y encontré a Alice vistiendo unos jeans oscuros que se adherían a sus piernas hasta los tobillos, mostrando sus descalzos pies. Llevaba puesta una camisa de tirantes larga que llegaba hasta el inicio de sus muslos y estaba completamente adornada de brillantes lentejuelas negras. Todo el estilo le daba una apariencia bastante festiva y animada.

—Te ves genial, —la apremié honestamente y ella me sonrió mientras daba vueltas sobre su mismo eje.

—¡Gracias! Ahora tengo que elegir los tacones. —replicó enseriándose repentinamente para después agacharse y empezar a ver su larga colección de tacones y más tacones.

Suspiré profundamente, y recogí el libro que había arrojado en una descarga de frustración. Lo ojeé abstraídamente mientras mis pensamientos regresaban a Edward.

Estaba empezando a tener dudas. Tal vez debía descartar la oportunidad de encantarlo. Sí, sería una oportunidad única, pero…

_¿Pero qué? Siempre has sido una cobarde. Deberías atreverte a algo por una vez en tu vida._

Mi parte espontánea y locuaz que siempre había reprimido me estaba urgiendo a seguir con el plan. Y sí que tenía razón, nunca me había atrevido a nada, y esa es la razón del por qué siempre había sido una chica reservada. Era una persona increíblemente insegura, y tanto yo como los demás podían notarlo fácilmente.

Algo me decía que me habían dado este poder, este… don, por eso mismo. Para finalmente desenvolverme. ¿Será esa la razón por la que me eligieron a mí? ¿Para darme una oportunidad de liberar mis miedos? No estaba segura de ello, pero diablos, de todos modos era cierto. Nunca había tomado riesgos, y estaba decidida a hacerlo por primera vez.

Mi pecho se infló con determinación, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba tomando la manija de mi puerta mientras Alice continuaba con su inspección para encontrar el par de zapatos perfecto.

—¿A dónde vas? —la escuché cuestionar con curiosidad desde atrás y yo me mordí el labio, tratando de maquinar una buena excusa. Obviamente no iba a contarle que iba a _hechizar _a su hermano.

—Yo…um…voy a buscar…la biblioteca, —balbuceé mirando a Alice por detrás de mi hombro. Esperé por su respuesta pero lo único que resonó en la habitación fue su chillido de felicidad.

—¡Éstos son los ideales! ¿A que sí? —inquirió con excitación mientras deslizaba sus menudos pies en unos brillantes tacones dorados. Yo concordé con su elección rápidamente.

—Bueno, ya me voy Alice, ¡nos vemos! —exclamé luego de un par de segundos de observarla modelando sus pies en su espejo de larga longitud y no le di tiempo para responder ya que al terminar mi frase me precipité abrir y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Afortunadamente, sabía donde los chicos se encontraban. En la finalización del almuerzo, llegué a escuchar a Emmett diciéndole a Edward y a Jasper que fueran juntos a ver el gimnasio, donde el equipo de básquetbol de la universidad estaba practicando.

Emmett era un chico extremadamente adicto a los deportes. En la secundaria era conocido como el mejor jugador del equipo de fútbol americano, y estaba segura de que no perdería oportunidad en pertenecer a cualquier equipo de la NYU.

Sacudí mis manos sudadas contra mi ropa mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio, repentinamente nerviosa. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba a punto de _hechizar_ a _Edward Cullen_.

Tragué severamente cuando estuve al frente de las anchas puertas del gimnasio. Inhalando y exhalando profundamente, empujé una de las puertas mientras sentía mi corazón golpetear fuertemente.

Los sonidos de zapatillas de deporte deslizándose contra el suelo y pelotas rebotando inundaron mis oídos mientras me hacía paso por el gimnasio. A mi izquierda se extendía la cancha atestada de jugadores. Una sensación de espíritu deportivo me invadió al verlos jugar con tanta destreza.

Empecé a inspeccionar con mi mirada los banquillos, los cuales se encontraban a cada lado de la cancha. No habían muchas personas, pero sí algunos grupos de gente. Mi corazón dio un salto cuando mis ojos encontraron el cabello cobrizo que destacaba sobre todas las personas presentes. Él, Jasper y Emmett se encontraban sentados en las bancas, las más cercanas a la cancha. Emmett miraba emocionadamente a los chicos jugar mientras Jasper estaba utilizando su teléfono móvil y Edward estaba…bueno, se veía completamente aburrido.

_Ya es hora, Bella. Simplemente trata de llevarlo a un sitio donde puedan estar a solas y míralo a los ojos._

Empecé a mover mis piernas en su dirección, sin hacerle caso a mis cobardes pensamientos que me pedían a gritos que me diera la vuelta y atravesara la puerta del gimnasio. _No_. Iba a hacer esto. Ya estaba aquí. No podía darme vuelta atrás.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? —llamó Emmett observándome con una sonrisa mientras yo me acercaba a ellos. Con una sonrisa, me senté al lado de Edward quien era el que estaba más cerca de mí. Aún así, traté de mantener una distancia prudente.

—Hey, Emmett. Pues quería ver cómo jugaban los chicos. Adoro ver el básquetbol. —solté con fluidez la frase memorizada. En el camino aquí había creado todo tipo de razones y excusas para estar preparada.

—¿De verdad? Quién lo diría. —rió burlón.

—Hola Bella, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo lo has llevado con la energética Alice? —saludó Jasper a su lado, quien alzó la mirada de su móvil con una sonrisa extendida por su rostro.

Le sonreí y reí ligeramente.

—Pues de veras que he tratado de ir a su paso, pero a esa chica nunca se le acaban las baterías.

Jasper rió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Y a ti te comieron la lengua Ed? —inquirió Emmett mientras le propinaba un manotazo juguetón a Edward por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Pareció salir de un estado meditabundo, ya que parpadeó varias veces con una expresión perpleja y se volteó hacia Emmett para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

—¿Eres idiota? —Emmett rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Edward y luego el último volteó su mirada en mi dirección—. Lo siento, Bella. Es que estaba… distraído.

Le sonreí, sintiendo los nervios volver a florecer.

—No te preocupes. Está bien.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sentirme cautivada ante lo perfecto que su rostro se veía con esa sonrisa torcida adornándolo. Le daba un toque sensual y misterioso que era bastante atrayente.

Sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo ligeramente y envié mi mirada hacia el partido.

----------

_Un par de minutos más_, pensé con ansias mientras miraba por milésima vez la hora en mi reloj de aguja. Primera vez que me encontraba tan aburrida en mi vida. Llevaba diez minutos observando a los jugadores moverse ágilmente por la cancha, y ya me encontraba desesperada por que terminara. Para que no se viera muy obvio, había planeado quedarme unos minutos viendo el partido de básquetbol, pero ya estaba extremadamente hastiada.

_Que se joda el par de minutos_, me dije mientras me preparaba para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de mi plan mental.

Me volteé hacia Edward, quien estaba apoyando su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en su mano. Sus verdes ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse.

—¿Edward? —llamé en un susurro. Él se volteó hacia mí, irguiéndose.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó reprimiendo un bostezo mientras se estiraba discretamente. Yo reprimí una risa.

—Um…mira…realmente necesito ir a la biblioteca, pero no sé dónde está. ¿Podrías acompañarme a buscarla? Si no quieres, no hay problema…

_Por favor, acepta…_

—Claro. No hay problema. Sé dónde está. —me sonrió ligeramente y yo hice una danza victoriosa internamente. Sonreí triunfalmente y me levanté de la banca, Edward haciendo lo mismo.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Emmett y no pasé por alto el tono pícaro de su voz. Mis mejillas prendieron fuego mientras Edward reía ligeramente.

—Le voy a enseñar el camino hacia la biblioteca. Ya volvemos.

Luego de suspirar y rodarle los ojos a Emmett quien alzaba las cejas repetidamente con una sonrisa burlona, me volteé sobre mis talones y caminé detrás de Edward mientras bajábamos las escalerillas.

Estábamos caminando hacia las anchas puertas que nos dirigirían fuera del gimnasio uno al lado del otro cuando de pronto me tropecé con algo, o tal vez con mis propios pies; en realidad no lo sé, no me sorprendió debido a que estaba completamente acostumbrada a ello.

Mi rostro se acercó rápidamente al suelo y yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero unos fuertes brazos que envolvieron mi cintura lo previnieron.

Respirando agitadamente, alcé la mirada mientras sentía a Edward enderezarme, su esencia a miel y vainilla embriagando todos mis sentidos.

Subí la mirada cuando sentí que todavía me tenía entre sus brazos. La mirada que estaba dándome era tan intensa que no pude evitar estremecerme de cabeza a pies, y tragué fuertemente mientras sus penetrantes ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

_Es hora, Bella. ¡Hazlo ahora!_ Una lejana vocecilla me dijo en la cabeza, recordándome el plan.

Cierto. El plan.

Mi corazón golpeteó fuertemente cuando me di cuenta que era la oportunidad perfecta. Éste era el momento.

Tomé aire y lo contuve mientras repetía el mismo proceso de esta mañana. En un pestañeo todo se oscureció y lo único que podía ver eran sus atrayentes esmeraldas brillantes. Brillando sólo para mí, porque en ese breve momento me pertenecían.

Mi mente quedó en blanco cuando invertí la intensidad de mis ojos en los suyos, y como había ocurrido en la primera vez, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse del color carmín.

El color empezó a apoderarse del verde que caracterizaba sus irises. _Ya falta poco…sólo un poco más…_

—¡Ow! —exclamé cerrando los ojos fuertemente en el momento que sentí un fuerte golpe hacer impacto en el costado de mi cabeza. Ésta se echó a un lado y me liberé de los brazos de Edward debido a la brusca colisión y mi mano viajó instintivamente al lugar donde recibí el golpe.

—¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien? —la voz aterciopelada de Edward cuestionó al frente de mí y alcé la mirada para encontrármelo viéndome preocupadamente. Su mano fue hacia la mía posada en mi cabeza y un cosquilleo la recorrió a pesar del dolor que todavía sentía palpitar.

—Oh, cielos, ¡lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien? —una desconocida voz masculina preguntó a mi lado. Envié la mirada en su dirección y vi a uno de los chicos que estaban jugando recoger un balón que se encontraba rebotando cerca de mí. Realicé en ese momento que esa pelota era la que me había propinado el golpe.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ya se me pasará. —lo dejé pasar sacudiendo mi otra mano. Edward bajó la suya con la mía en ella.

—Creo que será mejor que te pongas un poco de hielo allí. Ven conmigo, tengo un poco en mi habitación. —me sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en mi espalda suavemente y empezaba a dirigirme en la dirección que habíamos estado tomando antes del… bueno, de esos dos incidentes.

Quería derramar lágrimas como una pequeña niña a la que le prohibieron comer galletas. ¿Por qué, cuando finalmente me atreví, luego de horas y horas de pensarlo una y otra vez, un obstáculo tuvo que entrometerse?

Suspiré profundamente mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Supongo que tendré que esperar a otra oportunidad que crea ideal. _Maldición_.

Luego de unos momentos atravesando pasillos y subiendo escaleras, finalmente arribamos a la sección de habitaciones y Edward se detuvo en una de ellas. Luego de abrirla, sacudió la cabeza hacia adentro en un gesto que me indicaba que entrara primero. Lo hice y observé la habitación.

Básicamente era igual que la de Alice y la mía, aunque el estilo de la decoración y la posición de las camas era distinta. Pude ver que en una de las esquinas había una mini nevera, lo que me sorprendió.

—Puedes sentarte mientras yo saco el hielo, —dijo Edward pasando por mi lado. Sacó un largo pañuelo de un gabinete y luego unos hielos de la mini nevera que había estado viendo hace rato. Yo me senté en la cama y lo observé movilizarse a través de pasos gráciles.

Finalmente se acercó a mí con el pañuelo envolviendo el hielo, y yo lo tomé de su mano extendida hacia mí. Le di una sonrisa agradecida mientras me colocaba el pañuelo en el lugar recién golpeado, y la sonrisa inmediatamente desapareció de mi rostro cuando siseé.

—Eso te ayudará a bajar la hinchazón. —exclamó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Un prolongado silencio se empezó a abrir entre nosotros, y yo empecé a considerar si éste podía ser un buen momento. Sin embargo, Edward lo rompió tan pronto como empezó a alargarse.

—Esto es extraño. —rió y yo me volteé hacia él, confundida.

—¿Qué es extraño?

—Estudiamos tres años juntos. Y ahora en la universidad es que empezamos a hablar por primera vez. —sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno, es la secundaria. Las cosas cambian cuando te gradúas. —suspiré, sintiendo mi mano empezando a cansarse.

—Lo sé, pero… no entiendo por qué nunca lo hicimos. Eres… muy agradable. —me sonrió y sentí mi corazón dar un salto ante el hecho de volver a ver esa sonrisa torcida.

Pasamos los próximos minutos conversando casualmente. Edward me habló sobre cómo había decidido desde que era pequeño el estudiar arquitectura, pero que su opinión cambió repentinamente el año pasado y ahora se estaba preparando para ser doctor.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en algún momento había soltado el pañuelo y me di cuenta de ello cuando Emmett y Jasper entraron a la habitación.

—¡Vaya golpe que te diste! Todos lo vimos. —Emmett bromeó y Jasper rodó los ojos. Yo me sonrojé, sintiendo la vergüenza envolverme ante el hecho de que todas las personas presentes en el gimnasio habían visto mi pequeño accidente.

—Alice te está buscando, Bella. Será mejor que vayas con ella, no creo que quieras hacer esperar a ese pequeño demonio. —replicó Jasper mientras Emmett se acercaba a la mini nevera y sacaba una cerveza.

—Um, sí. Ya lo creo. —Me volteé hacia Edward, quien había estado escuchando el breve intercambio de palabras—. Gracias por todo, Edward. Nos vemos. —me despedí con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de mostrarme mi gratitud en ella. Edward me la devolvió y se despidió al igual que Emmett y Jasper mientras me levantaba y atravesaba la puerta.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, resultó que Alice simplemente me quería para volver a pedirme que la acompañara a la fiesta. Faltaba aproximadamente una hora y media para que ella y sus amigos partieran, y yo todavía seguía negándome.

—No, Alice. Recuerda… tengo una reunión. —me excusé con la mentira que había usado más temprano.

Alice simplemente me rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, Bella. ¿Creíste que me la había comido? —rió burlonamente mientras se miraba en el largo espejo, y yo me mordí el labio. Por supuesto que no se la creyó ni un poco—. No soy idiota. Bella, ¿por qué no quieres ir? ¡Por favor! Estarás conmigo y con Rosalie.

—Por lo que he visto no le agrado mucho a Rosalie, y tú lo sabes. —dije haciendo una mueca, rebotando ligeramente luego de haberme lanzado a mi cama correspondiente.

Alice suspiró.

—No es que no le agrades, es que… le cuesta agarrarle confianza a la gente que no conoce.

—¡Me conoce de hace tres años!

—No, no te conoce, sólo sabe quién eres, eso es todo. —respondió con toda la obviedad del mundo.

Bufé.

—Bueno, de todos modos, todavía no estoy convencida.

Volvió a suspirar, como cansada de tratar con mi terquedad.

—Bien, hagamos un trato. Si vas a esta fiesta, entonces no te obligaré a ir a otra fiesta o reunión en…dos meses.

Yo simplemente la miré, con la boca entreabierta. ¿Acaso eso significaba entonces que _iba_ a obligarme a ir a todas las fiestas posibles de ahora en adelante?

Se volteó del espejo para mirarme con la ceja alzada.

—Es un buen trato, créeme.

Gemí frustradamente, y ella rió.

—Vamos, Bella, no te lo estuviera pidiendo si supiera que no la vas a pasar bien. Te prometo que te divertirás. En serio.

Fruncí los labios por unos instantes, pensativa. _Bah, qué más da._

—Está bien. —murmuré, para luego enterrar mi rostro en la almohada. Alice chilló de alegría y empezó a divagar sobre el tipo de atuendo que debía llevar.

Alice sólo tuvo que mirar mi ropa por un par de segundos para tener un ataque de pánico. Lamentablemente ya no había tiempo para ir de compras – lamentablemente para ella, obviamente. Para mí fue simplemente suerte – y como la talla de su ropa era más pequeña que la mía, me dejó elegir mi propio atuendo con la condición de que pasara por su revisión visual.

Terminé por elegir unas bailarinas negras, la única falda de jean que tenía y un top celeste que se adhería a mi cuerpo, el cual casi no utilizaba debido a que exponía demasiada piel para mi gusto.

Alice me vio y gracias al cielo, tuve su aprobación.

En la siguiente hora nos dedicamos al maquillaje. Mi pelo ya se encontraba lacio por lo que no fue necesario adornarlo con nada y simplemente dejé que cayera libremente por mis hombros. El maquillaje que Alice me aplicó afortunadamente era ligero, ya que según ella, era mejor no cubrir mi belleza natural.

Finalmente llegó la hora de ir a la fiesta, y mientras yo observaba mi reflejo en el espejo, escuché unos toques en la puerta y Alice la abrió para encontrar a Jasper y a Edward, los dos con camisas de botones verde y negra respectivamente, y jeans holgados.

Edward, como siempre, parecía un imponente dios. O un modelo de Calvin Klein. Mis piernas temblaban con sólo verlo.

—¿Vamos, chicas? —exclamó Jasper tomando la mano de Alice y sacándola de la habitación. Edward esperó por mí y yo no tardé en acercármele.

—Hola, de nuevo. Te ves hermosa. —saludó y yo me sonrojé.

—Gracias… tú no te ves tan mal. —sonreí de lado y él rió.

Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo nos dirigimos en grupo fuera de la residencia universitaria. Alice me contó que Rosalie y Emmett ya se habían adelantado y ya habían emprendido el camino al lugar de la fiesta, lo que fue un alivio para poder evitarme las furtivas miradas de la chica rubia.

—Tanya y Kate también irán, —dijo Alice, y yo traté de evitar que mis músculos se tensaran ante la mención de la primera. _Ya no están juntos, Bella, métetelo en la cabeza._

Los cuatro caminamos fuera de nuestra residencia de universitarios y hacia otra más cercana a la nuestra, donde se estaría realizando la reunión. Según Alice iba a ser en un área especial para fiestas, la cual era la más grande que había en el campus. Incluso había una tarima para karaoke.

Finalmente arribamos al lugar. Un chico nos abrió la puerta y la ruidosa música inmediatamente bañó mis oídos y empezó vibrar en mi pecho. El chico estaba notablemente ebrio, por la feliz expresión que tenía pegada en el rostro.

Nosotros pasamos al amplio lugar, el cual estaba atestado de personas bailando, bebiendo y besándose en algunos rincones. Como Alice me había dicho, en la pared del fondo había una tarima para karaoke donde dos chicas estaban haciendo una interpretación un tanto bochornosa. Había varias mesas llenas de aperitivos y sillas para tomar asiento, al igual que un bar donde un par de chicos servían las bebidas.

Rápidamente pudimos encontrar a Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya y Kate con la mirada, quienes estaban charlando en un círculo con vasos en sus manos.

—¡Hey! —saludó Alice entusiasmadamente. Las chicas se halagaron los atuendos entre ellas y en ese momento me sentí completamente fuera de lugar.

—¡Hola, Bella! Te ves genial. Definitivamente ese color te queda. —Tanya me elogió y yo le di una sonrisa leve, agradeciéndole tímidamente.

En eso, Alice tomó a Jasper y Rosalie tomó a Emmett para ir a la pista de baile, dejándonos a Tanya, Kate, Edward y a mí parados como idiotas.

—Creo que iré a cazar compañeros de baile… —Kate me guiñó un ojo y yo reí.

Ahora la situación se había vuelto definitivamente más incómoda.

—Creo que iré a… hacer lo mismo. —Tanya habló dirigiéndome una sonrisa ligera, para después mirar a Edward con expresión neutral. Luego de haberle dado esa extraña mirada se fue como si acabaran de despedirla de su trabajo.

Escuché a Edward suspirar a mi lado luego de que unos momentos pasaran, y yo me volteé hacia él.

—¿Quieres salir?

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa pregunta. Era obvio que detestaba el bullicio tanto como yo.

—Claro.

Los dos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y fue un alivio para mis oídos cuando la atravesamos y la cerramos detrás de nosotros.

Nos encontrábamos ahora en medio de un pasillo, y Edward no tardó en tomar asiento en uno de los escalones de la escalera del fondo del hall. Yo inmediatamente lo seguí y me senté a su lado.

—Bueno…

Comenzamos al mismo tiempo, y me volteé hacia él riendo junto a su musical risa.

Y maldición, me estaba dando _esa_ mirada de nuevo. Esa que hacía que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en gelatina y me dejaba completamente abstraída en sus brillantes ojos.

_Es hora,_ pensé. Era hora.

Y lo miré.

Y sólo fui capaz de ver el verde. Que poco a poco empezó a ser cubierto por el carmín.

Y esta vez el esmeralda desapareció por completo.

Todo regresó a la normalidad al igual que la tonalidad de sus orbes.

Tragué, cuando me di cuenta que esta vez _sí_ lo había hecho.

—_Bella_… —sus labios pronunciaron suavemente…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :)

En el próximo capítulo empezará la verdadera diversión para Bella xD

Espero sus opiniones :) Gracias por leer.

**Publicidad**:

Nuevo one shot traducido: I Carry Your Heart With Me.** (r****ating M)** Échenle un vistazo :)

-Mariale


	3. Primera vez

**Nota**: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡realmente me encanta que a la gente le guste tanto la historia! :D

Espero que este capítulo les guste, estoy segura que recompensará la larga espera.

*A partir de este capítulo comienzan los lemons. Esta será la única vez que lo advertiré, debido a que habrán varios a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Primera vez**

Mi vista empezó a hacerse borrosa, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración.

Su penetrante mirada seguía puesta en mí, observándome detenidamente. Se encontraba completamente quieto, como si estuviera analizándome.

_Maldición, ¡di algo!_ Realmente no sabía si me refería a él o a mí. Pero este silencio ya me estaba mortificando.

Repentinamente, sentí algo cálido y suave cubrir mi mejilla izquierda. La mano de Edward.

Yo tragué fuertemente, sintiéndome completamente cohibida ante su lento escrutinio. ¿Acaso algo en el proceso no ocurrió como debía y terminé estropeando a Edward mentalmente?

El miedo y la duda empezó a envolverme, pero aquello se desvaneció rápidamente en el momento en que los sedosos labios de Edward se presionaron contra los míos bruscamente.

Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco, y no fue hasta el momento en que empezó a mover sus labios contra los míos que me di cuenta que me estaba _besando_. No tardé en corresponderle a pesar de encontrarme totalmente aturdida.

Edward tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y solté un pequeño jadeo cuando empezó a succionar suavemente. Mis manos se alzaron por sí solas y comenzaron a recorrer la anchura de sus hombros hasta llegar a la nuca y subirlas entrelazándolas entre sus sedosas hebras. Edward me acercó a él, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos y apretando mi pecho contra el suyo. Podía sentir sus erráticos latidos, y la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca era completamente maravillosa.

Un pequeño gemido salió involuntariamente de mi garganta cuando sentí su lengua pedir permiso. Miles de cosquilleos y estremecimientos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza cuando su cálida lengua encontró la mía, dirigiendo el frenético baile en el que nos habíamos sumido.

Seguimos con nuestros labios unidos por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de nuestros besos y nuestros esporádicos gemidos, y mis sentidos estaban completamente embriagados, llenos de pasión y ardor. Nos habíamos encerrado en una burbuja de gozo única, y nunca quería salir de ella.

Al parecer Edward opinaba igual, debido a que los dos nos dedicamos a respirar por la nariz, no queriendo separar nuestras bocas.

—¡Maldición! Estos dos sí que supieron aprovechar el tiempo. —una escandalosa voz seguida de unas risitas llegaron a mis oídos, efectivamente logrando interrumpir el momento.

Me separé de Edward rápidamente, mi respiración desacompasada al igual que la de él. Me encontraba completamente atontada. No era la primera vez que me habían besado, recordaba vagamente que la primera fue hace unos cinco años con un niño asqueroso jugando a la botella; aunque nunca más ocurrió debido a mi inexistente lista de relaciones amorosas. Pero éste, éste _sí_ que había sido un beso de verdad.

Al frente de nosotros, se encontraban Emmett, Alice y Jasper, los tres con amplias sonrisas socarronas en sus rostros. Mis mejillas no necesitaron calentarse, ya se encontraban en llamas y seguramente parecía un tomate.

—Maldita sea Emmett, ¿acaso te gustaría que yo te interrumpiera así? —inquirió Edward con un filo de furia en su voz, atrayendo mi atención.

Casi babeé cuando noté el estado en el que se encontraba. Su cabello se encontraba más desordenado de lo normal, sus mechones apuntando en todas direcciones como si hubiera estado tirando de él; sus labios estaban completamente hinchados y de su boca todavía salían jadeos, dándole esa apariencia post-beso-acalorado que seguramente yo también tenía. Mis mejillas ardieron incluso más debido a mi seguramente desastroso aspecto.

Risas llenaron el ambiente y noté que Emmett seguía observándonos con una sonrisa burlona. Afortunadamente, Alice tomó de la mano a Jasper y al primero y empezó a llevarlos de vuelta a la fiesta. Le agradecí internamente, ya había pasado vergüenza suficiente.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, sentí unos labios presionarse suavemente contra mi cuello. Una mano empezó a acariciar la piel de mi estómago cubierta por la camisa, y tuve que esforzarme para no dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Edward… —traté de llamarlo, pero sonó más que todo como un gemido.

—Mmm… Bella… no sabes lo sexy que te ves ahora mismo… —murmuró contra mi cuello, su aliento cosquilleando mi piel. Siguió repartiendo besos, y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo cuando su cálida lengua recorrió la longitud de mi cuello.

Y tan pronto como las placenteras sensaciones llegaron, se fueron. Mis ojos –los cuales se habían cerrado involuntariamente- se abrieron de golpe para verlo de pie con una mano extendida hacia mí. Una media sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro mientras sus ojos me observaban y esperaban mi siguiente movimiento.

No sabiendo qué hacer, tomé su mano escuetamente y él me levantó con agilidad. Inmediatamente puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y apretó mi cuerpo contra el de él. La rapidez del movimiento hizo que jadeara ligeramente.

Edward subió su mano y acarició mi mejilla, mirándome con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

—¿Quieres… quieres ir a mi habitación? —cuestionó con voz ronca, viajando su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios repetidamente, y yo tragué fuertemente mientras mis ojos se abrían más de la cuenta cuando me di cuenta del sentido de sus palabras. ¿Quién diría que encantándolo conseguiría a un Edward… _bastante_ atrevido? A pesar de no conocerlo mucho, me había dado cuenta de lo reservado que era. Ciertamente conseguí cambiar aquello.

—Uh… —comencé, con voz temblorosa—. Es que yo…um…nunca he…hecho eso…

El rostro de Edward decayó levemente.

—Si no quieres ahora, podemos esperar. Tú decides. ¿O es que… no quieres nada conmigo? —en lo último se reflejó el miedo en su tono.

—¡No! —me apresuré a asegurarle—. Yo, um, sí quiero, pero… —¿por qué rayos estaba balbuceando? ¡Por dios! ¿Acaso no era esto lo que yo quería? Aquí estaba Edward, prácticamente dejándome hacer lo que quiera con él, y yo estaba tartamudeando como una retrasada mental.

Supuse que la rapidez de la situación me había dejado _bastante_ aturdida. Pero aparte de ese repentino acobardamiento…yo realmente deseaba esto. _Demasiado_. Tanto que hasta daba miedo. Nunca había deseado algo tanto en mi vida.

—¿Sí? —Edward me sacó de mi breve ensimismamiento, acercando sus labios a mi oído y dándole leves mordiscos al lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis ojos se rodaron hacia arriba sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Este chico me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Y estaba disfrutando cada momento de ello.

—Sí —contesté sin aliento—. Sí quiero hacerlo.

Mi corazón golpeteaba fuerte e incesantemente en mis oídos mientras caminábamos a través del pasillo. Edward me estaba guiando con su mano unida con la mía, nuestros dedos entrelazados. De vez en cuando se voltearía y me daría una de esas sonrisas que hacían que mis rodillas temblaran. Me encontraba ligeramente nerviosa, pero más que todo ansiosa y exaltada.

El camino que se me había hecho eterno llegó a su final y Edward abrió la puerta de su cuarto. No pasé por alto la impaciencia que fui capaz de captar en sus movimientos.

Un agudo y pequeño chillido salió de mi garganta involuntariamente cuando Edward tiró de mi mano, haciéndome entrar a su habitación rápidamente para luego presionarme contra la puerta, todo ocurriendo en tan sólo un par de segundos. Yo lo miré con los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendida por sus reacciones. Él todavía me estaba manteniendo contra la puerta, mi cuerpo entre ésta y el suyo, el cual también se había apretado contra mí. Tragué fuertemente cuando pude sentir cada parte de su cuerpo sobre mi cubierta piel, sobretodo una parte bastante dura difícil de ignorar.

Sus verdosos ojos estaban ahondando los míos, y mi respiración se cortó por la profundidad de su mirada. Sus esmeraldas parecían estar viendo a través de mi alma, produciéndome sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

Finalmente percibí algo de movimiento luego de haber parecido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sentí sus dedos empezar a recorrer mis costados de arriba abajo lentamente, y sus acciones hicieron que un estremecimiento tambaleara mi débil cuerpo.

Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior, sus ojos todavía enterrados en los míos. Lentamente empezó a inclinar su rostro al mío, dejando que su nariz acariciara mi mentón. Sus ojos desaparecieron de mi vista en el momento en que sus párpados los cubrieron, y pareció meditabundo por unos segundos.

—Es… increíble —susurró, dejando besos ligeros en el mismo lugar donde la punta de su nariz estuvo—… lo mucho que te deseo…

_Ya lo creo_. Sus movimientos, sus palabras, _su mirada_, todo lo de él me estaba volviendo completamente loca, como si tuviera el poder de hipnotizarme con sólo un destello de sus ojos. _Irónico_, pensé.

Primera vez que sentía deseos tan lujuriosos y primitivos como los que tenía en esos instantes, las ansias de enterrarme dentro de él, de simplemente dejar que me hiciera _suya_. Todo su ser me llamaba, y era imposible no sucumbir ante él.

Sus manos, finalmente, dejaron el lugar que habían memorizado. Las dos se deslizaron simultáneamente hacia mi estómago, empezando a subir hasta llegar al abultamiento de mis pechos. Un pequeño gemido casi inaudible salió de mis labios entreabiertos cuando cubrió cada uno y empezó a masajearlos, con ágiles y suaves movimientos. Sus labios se habían posado en mi cuello y habían empezado a morder con ligereza. Sus suaves y lentos toques me estaban llevando a la locura, y decidí que ya estaba siendo hora de llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

En un movimiento rápido mis manos se deslizaron por sus cabellos y les dieron un tirón hacia arriba, efectivamente logrando acercar su boca a la mía. Se unieron en un beso sediento y desaforado, lleno de fiereza mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban con rudeza. Ya los movimientos sutiles y tranquilos habían desaparecido; la pasión era demasiada y fue imposible contenerla, desatándonos sin control.

Sus manos tomaron los bordes de mi camiseta y tuvimos que separar el beso para que Edward pudiera removerla, todo el tiempo mirándonos a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Sus oscurecidas esmeraldas eran salvajes, incontinentes.

Cuando me libré de la prenda, Edward sólo tuvo que observarme por un par de segundos.

—Esto debe de irse también. —murmuró con voz ronca sonriendo de lado mientras sus manos viajaban rápidamente hacia mi espalda y encontrando el broche de mi sujetador. Yo traté de echar a un lado la repentina ola de pena que apareció cuando realicé que me iba a ver desnuda, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo para aquello ya que en un parpadeo estaba completamente expuesta de las caderas hacia arriba.

—Tan hermosa, —exclamó volviendo a absorber su labio inferior con sus dientes mientras sus ojos viajaban por mi pecho. Mis mejillas se encontraban en llamas y resistí el impulso de cubrirme con mis brazos. Aparentemente Edward notó mi vergüenza ya que alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar mientras me sonreía.

—No tienes nada por lo qué avergonzarte. Eres absolutamente preciosa, créeme.

Sonreí ligeramente ante sus palabras. Sólo Edward era capaz de hacerme sentir hermosa, de hacerme sentir deseada.

Pero la sonrisa se desprendió en el momento en que sus manos cubrieron mis expuestos pechos.

Un fuerte gemido – bastante vergonzoso, cabe añadir – salió de mi boca cuando hizo el primer contacto, pasando sus pulgares por el sensitivo centro de cada uno de mis senos. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos rápidamente en medio de su actividad, mordisqueando mi labio inferior. Luego de adueñarse de mi boca por unos segundos, empezó a bajar sus besos de mis labios hacia mi cuello y mi clavícula, hasta finalmente llegar al lugar donde sus manos jugaban.

Besó y succionó con gentileza cada uno de mis pezones, arrebatándome suspiros de placer. Maldición, si ya estaba llevándome al límite, no quería imaginarme cuando estuviéramos—

—¡Oh! —solté involuntariamente cuando sentí una de sus manos subir por mi muslo debajo de la falda y palmar mi centro cubierto por la tela. Me sonrojé cuando realicé que obviamente se había dado cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba.

Edward envió su mirada hacia arriba y le sonrió torcidamente a mi ruborizado rostro, y mis mejillas respondieron calentándose más.

Sus movimientos me estaban torturando a tal grado que decidí que ahora le tocaba a él.

—Edward… ¿no crees que tienes mucha ropa puesta? —inquirí casi en un susurro, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Mi voz era prácticamente irreconocible.

Él, sonriendo torcidamente, se irguió y empezó a remover botón por botón, revelando la suave piel de su pecho.

—Déjame ayudarte. —murmuré mientras una de mis manos se posaba sobre la de él rápidamente. Con dedos temblorosos, empecé a removerle la camisa, y cuando estuvo completamente abierta Edward la apartó de sus hombros y la dejó caer al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mis manos automáticamente empezaron a acariciar la nueva piel revelada, sintiendo lo pétreo y sedoso que era su torso y sus abdominales. Mis labios se acercaron por primera vez a su cuello y empezaron a repartir besos, a lo que Edward respondió con un casi inaudible gemido, vibrando contra mi boca. Solté uno mío propio cuando sus caderas se empujaron contra las mías en un brusco movimiento, haciéndome sentir el gran bulto que se presionaba contra sus pantalones.

Mis dedos, todavía posados en su pecho, empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo, llegando hacia la delineada V que estaba formada en sus caderas. Mis dedos desprendieron el botón de sus jeans y se ocuparon con el cierre de su pantalón. El sonido del broche y nuestras irregulares respiraciones se mezclaron en el ambiente, resonando en nuestros oídos.

Edward se removió la prenda de jean con rapidez cuando bajé el cierre, pateándola con su pie. Llevaba puestos unos bóxers negros que se adherían a su piel, el protuberante bulto de su entrepierna tratando de salir, y la increíble vista me golpeó dejándome sin aliento.

No me di cuenta que Edward me había removido la falda de un tirón hacia abajo mientras yo estaba comiéndomelo con los ojos, la tela de jean rodeando mis tobillos. Al igual que él, la removí de una patada. Cuando apretó mi cuerpo contra el mío bruscamente una chispa me estremeció el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, la increíble intensidad que se había estado arremolinando desde hace minutos repentinamente creciendo con rapidez a nuestro alrededor, y era prácticamente palpable en el ambiente. Podía sentirla cosquilleando mi piel, podía sentirla dentro de mí cada vez que respiraba.

Edward volvió a unir nuestros labios con urgencia, y mis ojos no pudieron cerrarse cuando me encontré con los suyos taladrando los míos durante el beso. Las sensaciones eran tantas que Edward tuvo que reforzar su agarre debido a que mis rodillas terminaron por rendirse. Nuestros sofocados gemidos se mezclaron mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban por lo que parecía una eternidad.

Una de las manos que me mantenían sostenida empezó a descender, cubriendo una de mis nalgas y dándole un apretón, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto. Sus dedos empezaron a recorrer el borde de las panties, arrastrándolos hacia delante y haciéndome temblar cuando tentativamente se deslizaron por dentro de la tela.

Sostuve una bocanada de aire, mis manos sosteniéndose indefensamente de sus hombros. Uno de los dedos de Edward llegó a mi intimidad, deslizándolo lentamente de arriba a abajo. Él hizo un murmullo de satisfacción a tono con mi leve gemido.

Continuó con sus suministraciones en un torturante ritmo. Mi rostro cayó sobre su cuello, inhalando su esencia y soltando mis involuntarios sonidos en su oreja cuando finalmente introdujo un par de dedos en mi centro, empezando a moverlos lentamente. Una de mis manos empezó a bajar por su pecho y sentí los músculos de sus abdominales contraerse para mi satisfacción. Decidí olvidarme de que las acciones de Edward sólo se debían a un simple encanto, y simplemente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones.

Edward soltó un gruñido cuando mi mano cubrió su erección por encima de la tela, y estaba segura que no se percató de que temblaba. Nunca antes había hecho esto, pero estaba decidida a hacer lo mejor que podía. Empecé a acariciar su cubierto y largo miembro, y dejó caer su cabeza en mi cuello mientras de sus labios salían sonidos que me excitaban más.

Seguimos acariciándonos y tocándonos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ya éste no tenía sentido para mí. Un fuerte ardor era prominente en la parte baja de mi estómago, y solté un quejido cuando Edward removió sus dedos y sacó su mano de dentro de la tela. Yo hice lo mismo, y él volvió a soltar un gruñido casi inaudible.

—Te necesito. —susurró contra mis labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis costados hacia abajo.

—Espera… —solté cuando sus dedos agarraron cada lado de mi única prenda restante. Había algo de lo que había estado dudando desde hace varios minutos, y antes de hacer esto realmente quería saberlo.

Edward detuvo sus movimientos, congelando sus manos posadas en mis caderas.

—¿Sí? —su tono era relajado, pero había incertidumbre en él.

—Tú… ¿has hecho esto antes? —cuestioné tentativamente.

—La verdad es que… sí. Una vez —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. Pero no recuerdo nada de ello. Así que esta prácticamente es mi primera vez. —una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantó mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios y a pesar de que su respuesta no hubiera sido la ideal, no me importaba. El punto era que _iba_ a estar con Edward, y al menos esta noche, el pasado no importaba, ni para él ni para mí.

—¿Estás bien?

La aterciopelada voz de Edward me regresó a la realidad, y me percaté de que su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. Para tranquilizarlo, posé mi mano en su mejilla y le sonreí suavemente.

—Sí. No te preocupes. Todo está bien.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra mi palma. Seguido, sus manos me alzaron mientras se presionaban en mi trasero y yo rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas instintivamente, mis brazos acorralando su cuello. Empecé a dejar besos húmedos en su cuello, y a pesar de tener mis ojos cerrados sentí cómo caminaba con pasos rápidos y frenéticos. Solté un breve grito cuando me soltó sobre la mullida cama, mi cuerpo rebotando ligeramente. Inmediatamente extrañé su cálida piel, pero aquello no duró mucho ya que rápidamente se colocó sobre mí para dejar un breve pero fuerte beso en mis labios.

Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y alzaron mis brazos, colocándolos sobre mi cabeza. Continuando desde donde había parado, sus manos volvieron a mi ropa interior y con sus dedos, empezó a deslizar la pequeña prenda por mis muslos suavemente, yo alzando las caderas ligeramente para ayudarle. Finalmente logró apartarla de mis pies y lanzarla fuera de la cama, y tragué fuertemente cuando su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Edward me tomó por sorpresa en un repentino beso, mostrándome toda la pasión que sentía. La intensidad era tanta que casi me desmayé.

Gimoteé cuando se apartó y mi respiración se cortó cuando lo vi empezar a removerse sus bóxers. La verdad es que nunca antes había visto a un chico desnudo antes, ni menos tan cerca de mí.

Cuando finalmente se liberó del pedazo de tela, sentí mis mejillas prenderse fuego ante la dirección que mis pensamientos tomaron cuando lo vi completamente libre de ropa. No sabía mucho de ello, pero supuse que estaba... bien dotado.

Subí la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos y una sonrisa un tanto arrogante estaba jugando en sus labios, seguramente ante mi detenida observación. Edward volvió a acercarse a mí, cerniéndose sobre mi cuerpo pero sin tocarlo. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse hacia arriba desde mis caderas hasta mis codos hasta finalmente llegar a mis manos, donde entrelazó nuestros dedos. Sus labios se acercaron para un beso que me dijo que ya era hora.

Edward se separó brevemente, y vi cómo su mano buscó algo rápidamente en la mesita de noche de al lado. Me ruboricé cuando vi el pequeño paquete plateado, y a la vez una vocecilla me gritó dentro de mi cabeza. Prácticamente me había olvidado de la protección. _Pero qué responsable eres, querida Bella_.

Él me sonrió todo el tiempo en el que mi mente batalló conmigo misma mientras rompía el envoltorio y se lo colocaba. Volvió a acercarse a mí y dejó un dulce beso en la punta de mi nariz, lo que me dejó un poco sorprendida.

—¿Estás lista? —inquirió roncamente cuando se separó, su rostro a centímetros del mío, sus intensas esmeraldas mirando directamente a mis ojos. Yo asentí con la cabeza mudamente, y con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, empezó a unir su cuerpo al mío.

Un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando sentí la punta de su erección en la entrada de mi intimidad, y Edward empezó a dejar breves besos en mi cuello. Fui sintiendo cómo entraba poco a poco, con una lentitud que era torturante y me ponía extremadamente ansiosa. Edward soltó un largo y ronco gemido en mi cuello cuando una pequeña parte de él estuvo dentro de mí. Hasta el momento, yo no sentía dolor, si no puro placer.

Edward se quedó quieto un par de segundos, y en un repentino movimiento, se empujó dentro de mí, y allí fue cuando lo sentí. Me había roto.

Un pequeño quejido salió de mis labios. La sensación no era tan dolorosa, pero sí extraña. E incómoda. _Muy_ incómoda.

—¿Te duele?

Yo asentí ante la pregunta que Edward hizo en mi oído.

—Ya pasará, quédate conmigo.

Una sensación de calidez me embargó ante las palabras de Edward, y así como él dijo, la incómoda sensación se fue desvaneciendo en tan sólo cuestión de segundos.

—No… aguanto… —susurró él con voz ahogada, y yo gemí. Ahora el placer había tomado el lugar del impacto que sentí brevemente, y la misma impaciencia de antes también había regresado.

—Ugh… ya está bien… _por favor_… —rogué, subiendo mis caderas en un rápido movimiento, juntándolas con las de él. Los dos gemimos ante la sensación. Pude sentir cómo se adentraba más en mí, cómo me estrechaba más. Y lo mejor era que sentía de todo menos dolor.

Su cuerpo, antes tenso y paralizado, finalmente fue relajándose y moviéndose en un lento compás. _Adentro, afuera. Adentro y afuera_. Yo realmente traté de reprimir los sonidos que salían de mi boca, pero era una misión imposible. Eran sensaciones tan nuevas, tan intensas y tan distintas a todo lo que había experimentado antes, el sentir cómo su longitud me llenaba completamente y simplemente se sentía... perfecto.

—Joder, —Edward soltó un quejido en mi oído, mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose pausadamente contra las mías. Solté un gruñido. Se sentía increíble, pero no era suficiente.

—_Más_, por favor... —susurré, levantando mis caderas del colchón en un brusco movimiento y Edward me devolvió el gruñido, sólo que el de él era más profundo y bestial, el erótico sonido sólo logrando aumentar mi excitación.

Casi me dio un ataque asmático cuando reaccionó. Repentinamente apartó sus caderas hasta dejar sólo la punta de su erección tocándome, haciendo que me asustara brevemente ante la idea de que se fuera a ir y me dejaría así, pero un sorprendido grito salió de mi boca cuando volvió a adentrarse de una, con una rapidez y profundidad que me dejó sin aliento.

Edward no esperó. Su ritmo aumentó considerablemente, sus caderas moviéndose ágil y rápidamente. Yo apreté mis piernas alrededor de él, uniendo mis pies en su espalda a lo que él soltó otro gruñido. Ya podía sentir las llamas arremolinandose en la parte baja de mi estómago, amenazando con explotar. Él también estaba cerca, podía decirlo por sus frenéticos movimientos que ya no tenían patrón y el aumento de sus gemidos, llamando mi nombre repetidamente.

—¡Edward! —gemí audiblemente cuando no aguanté más y me dejé llevar por el placer, cayendo en el abismo del éxtasis. Todos mis sentidos fueron nublados, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. Ni siquiera podía pensar, sólo podía sentir.

Un fuerte gruñido tembló contra mi pecho, y con una última fuerte embestida, Edward se dejó caer sobre mí, su cuerpo lánguido y extenuado. Una sensación de completa armonía me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y me pregunté brevemente si acaso me había estado drogando. Una tonta sonrisa estaba extendida por mis labios mientras mis manos acariciaban distraídamente el cabello de Edward, su cabeza recostada en mi pecho. Su peso era completamente cómodo sobre mí, tenerlo tan cerca era increíblemente placentero.

Un quejido salió de mi garganta cuando Edward se removió y se rodó para recostarse a mi lado en la pequeña cama individual, trayéndome consigo y apretándome contra él, a lo que yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Me gustaba cómo estábamos antes. —murmuré cansinamente, mis palabras casi inentendibles.

Su pecho vibró contra mi mejilla, indicándome que se reía silenciosamente.

—¿Acaso esta no es la posición normal? Además, de la otra forma me sentía como una chica.

Yo le di un juguetón manotazo en el pecho, sólo consiguiendo que volviera a reírse.

—Hombres. —murmuré, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

—Lo siento, pero nosotros tenemos que proteger nuestra masculinidad.

Yo reí, sintiendo cómo su mano acariciaba mi cabello apaciblemente.

—Duerme, Bella. Debes de estar cansada. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Yo sonreí. _Sólo serán dulces si tu apareces en ellos._

_

* * *

_

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No sé que me pasa, pero siempre tiendo en alargarme con los lemons. Sólo planeaba hacerlo de dos páginas, me salieron como nueve -.-

En fin xD espero que dejen sus queridos reviews :) ¡Gracias por leer!

-Mariale


End file.
